Daniel "Metalad" Proxon
Appearance: Civilian'':' Long brown hair, Blue eyes, grey hoodie, t-shirt, jeans, sneakers. 'Superhero:' Pitch black costume with white highlights, including rectangular white eye coverings. Mimics Mentor. He has long brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and usually sports a hoodie, jeans, and some sneakers. His preferred attire however is his superhero outfit. A pitch black suit with sleek white markings, including large white rectangular eye coverings. Mostly mimicking his mentor's suit. Backstory Daniel "Metalad" Proxon, a 14 year old boy and the trainee of the famous Superhero Metaman, member of the Titans, a group of superheroes in Halcyon City. His parents encouraging this opportunity for him to learn how to use his powers for good, allowed him to basically take up an apprenticeship by the age of around 11. During his time, he's learned how to pilot an aircraft, combat mooks of all forms, and use his abilities in ways even his master can't. With this expertise, he's ready to form his own team. It may be a little dysfunctional, chaotic, and uncoordinated, but he's determined to make them the best superhero team in the city. Or... at least competent. Whatever he can get out of them. Backstory Questions * '''How did you first meet your mentor? One day, whilst walking back from school, he was leaning against a brick wall, trying to retrieve something from his backpack, when his powers started acting up. Scared, he ran into an alleyway where a (insert criminal activity here) was taking place. Even more frightened, the goons being distracted by his form shifting and changing, they were jumped by a mysterious hero known as Metaman, who defeated them with mastery of what seemed to be a similar power. * When and why did you choose to train with them? The choice was one of necessity. This power would haunt him for the rest of his life, unless he received training. He had never considered superheroing before he met Metaman, but seeing his power put to work, he seemed a bit more open to the idea. After about a month of consideration, he went off to find the hero once more. This time, with a proposition. * Why did they agree to train you? Metaman saw potential in the young lad, about 10 at the time, and figured he'd make a wonderful sidekick. Unbeknownst to the boy, there were ulterior motives. The hero had lost his son to a villain's collateral damage a few years prior. Not a direct attack, but a tragedy nonetheless. Perhaps the hero hopes to find some sort of replacement. * Who else, outside of the team, knows about your training? My father. Nathan Proxon. He helped me decide to get training. Or rather, highly encouraged it. * Why do you care about the team? My Mentor says it'll be a good experience. And disappointing him has never been a goal of mine. He helped me to be... normal. For the most part. So I'll find a team, and I'll make it the best team I possibly can! Relationships You and Serge have teamed up a few times before the rest of the team came together. Your mentor is cautions; they asked you to keep an eye on Jessie. Family * Nathan Proxon/Father * Valerie Proxon/Mother Friends * Metaman/Mentor/Member of the Titans Acquaintances * Woodroot/Titan * Pyronite/Titan * Coldfront/Titan * Technomancer/Titan Leader Romance * Do they currently have a crush? No. * If yes, does anyone else know? No * Romantic history? Effectively nothing. Before he became a superhero, his powers made him an outcast. He was the weird kid who looked normal most of the time, but suddenly became part dirt. And by the time he got control of his powers, he was a full time hero. He doesn't have a lot of relation with other teens. * Kinsey Scale: 1 Perceptions The Protege Mentor's Resources My mentor has equipped me with some gear. I'll probably use it as a bargaining chip to get my way into one of these things. * Badges of Authority: '''Badges that represent the fact that we are an extension of my mentor's team. * '''Hidden Base: His mentor has sectioned off a section of his team's base for the team. And it has all the perks. Including... * A Vehicle: The team has access to one of his mentor's rides, the Wyrm. Abilities Shared Ability: Absorption (Impenetrable Armor) ''He and his mentor can absorb matter from their surroundings and use it to give themselves armor coating. [[Jacob "Metaman" Rowland|''Mentor's]]'' Ability: Linked Kinesis (Elemental Control) ''His mentor can establish a link with the material he absorbs, and can exert telekinetic force on any material of the same type. Personal Ability: Camouflage (Stealth) His powers being a bit more chaotic than normal, can absorb multiple materials at once, and he can shift them dynamically, allowing near-perfect camouflage. His training has given him the expertise to use this ability effectively. Wardrobe Category:Teens Category:Meta-humans Category:Player Characters Category:MacIntyre High Category:The Titans